


Do Knot Enter

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, F/M, Knotting, Miscommunication, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex, crack fic kinda? a little bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: There are some quirks in Galra biology that Allura is not entirely aware of. She learns about them the hard way.





	Do Knot Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night? I must be insane. 
> 
> ~~Or at least I'm going to be very tired tomorrow because it's way past my bedtime lmao~~
> 
> Thanks to beansquat for helping me come up with the idea and horrible pun title forever ago. No regrets.

Allura sighed as she settled deep into a pleasant afterglow, nuzzling Lotor’s neck and letting her fingers trace up and down his ribs and the scent glands dotting the skin there. She adored this part of their lovemaking, or rather, the part that came _after_ on most occasions – his knot nestled deep inside of her, gently stretching her inner walls as he dropped kisses all across her neck and chest. It was perfect, addictive, so warm and _intimate_ that she could stay right in this blissful moment for vargas.

But they rarely had vargas. Sometimes, they had barely a few spare dobashes to spend together. And therein lay the problem…

A pounding on her bedroom door ripped her out of her haze, Shiro’s voice cutting through the sound of her and Lotor’s steadying breaths. “Princess, Kolivan is ready to start the strategy meeting in the main hall.”

She felt more than she saw Lotor stiffen above her. “Quiznak,” she hissed against his shoulder. “That wasn’t supposed to start for another half a varga…”

“Should I…” he began to offer, as if there was much of anything he _could_ do. Oh, a good cold first aid patch against his groin and some strategic wiggling could free them in a pinch, but it was hardly pleasant for _either_ of them.

So she pressed a soothing hand to his chest and steadied her voice as much as she could. “I’ll be there in just a few dobashes,” she called.

Shiro paused on the other side of the door, clearing his throat. “Uh…are you okay, princess? I can see if they can postpone-“

“No!” The word may have come out a bit more clipped and desperate than she’d meant it to. “No, no…just give me a bit of time to finish-“ She glanced uneasily up at Lotor. “…getting dressed.”

“Right…okay. I’ll let them know.”

She wasn’t sure he sounded entirely convinced, but – stars bless him – he didn’t pry any further. When she’d listened to his footsteps fade into silence, she looked back up at Lotor with her lip caught between her teeth. “Any chance we’ll be…” Her gaze dipped downward for just a moment. “…disentangled anytime soon?”

He groaned, his eyes closing. “Hard to say.” He let out a half-formed grunt. “You clenching like that isn’t helping much.”

“I can’t exactly help it,” she snapped before resting her head against his shoulder with a deep sigh. “I’m sorry…I just…this is _mortifying._ Not to mention that it’s completely ruining my afterglow.”

“I’m not one to often look on the bright side, but at least nobody else needs to know.”

She looked up at him, one eyebrow arching. “Oh? And when we’re _both_ late for the meeting, inevitably more disheveled than usual?”

Instead of answering, he pressed a playful kiss to the side of her neck. “My darling, when have you _ever_ known _me_ to be disheveled?”

It took some creative stretching to grab a pillow and whack him with it, but she managed.

* * *

A few quintants passed, and the embarrassment of stung less with each one. And it was especially hard to focus on anything but the feeling of Lotor’s lips against her neck as he kissed her so sweetly. She moaned, a smile stretching across her face as she held him close, never wanting him to stop, wanting so much _more._

His name tripped from her lips as he laid her down on the bed, and he growled in response. It was a deep and rumbling sound, reverberating through her entire body from his mouth against her skin. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him against her. “Off…get these off…” She tugged at his undergarments, feeling him chuckle.

“Of course, my love.” They slid down the length of his legs, and she hummed as his length pressed against her leg.

And then she stopped.

“Wait-“ He did, without pause. He pulled back to look at her, and she bit her lip, suddenly feeling sheepish. “I…I wonder…maybe we should…do things a bit differently this time.”

He blinked. “Differently?”

“After that…incident before the strategy meeting, I’ve been thinking. We only have so much time together, and it’s rare that we don’t have to hurry things. And you never know when we’ll need to…leap into action at a moment’s notice, so to speak.”

Slowly, understanding rolled over his face like a fog, and he nodded. “You don’t want me to-“

“I want to make love to you,” she insisted, pulling him in with her palms pressed against his jaw. “Just…maybe not…”

“Knot.”

“Exactly.” She sighed. “This time. I just can’t stop thinking of Kolivan’s _face_ when we walked in together a full varga late for the meeting.”

“He didn’t know.”

“He knew,” she insisted. She hid her face in his chest. “But I don’t want to think about that.” She began trailing kisses up the column of his neck, feeling him let out a groan. “Do you think you could? Just…without the knot. This time.”

He hesitated, just for a moment, as her lips ghosted over a spot just under his ear that had always made him melt for her. Then he said, roughly, “Of course.”

It was all Allura needed – she tugged him down on top of her on the bed with a bright laugh, kissing him deeply and feeling him rut against her. Her laugh died down to a deep chuckle as she reached down and grabbed him, stroking him gently and feeling him throb against her palm. “Don’t tease me,” she said. “We have a moment to ourselves for now – I want to take advantage of it.”

“Always,” he insisted with a flash of a smirk, and with deft hands and an easy roll of his hips, he slid inside.

Allura could tell it was different – his thrusts were more shallow, more controlled. His movements didn’t have the same wild abandon that they had when he let down his walls. He seemed to have an iron grasp on his own composure, his breaths coming in short, choppy puffs with each rock of his body into hers.

She had to admit it wasn’t quite as _fun_ as their lovemaking usually was. That wasn’t to say it was bad, of course; Lotor was as skilled a lover as he was a fighter and pilot, and treated every encounter with the same fiery passion that brought to combat. This was…muted. Like the colors had been dimmed just a bit. But his body was just as hot and his touch was just as electric, and he pushed her pleasure higher and higher and higher until she was biting down on his shoulder to contain a scream just the same.

Her toes curled as her nails dug into his skin, and she gasped, her head spinning when she came down from her high. Lotor slipped out of her as she relaxed against the pillows. It was a relief, in a way, not to have that knot tying them together for stars knew how long. But at the same time…she missed the feeling. Just a bit.

But at least they wouldn’t have to worry about someone coming to call on them and finding them…indisposed again. It was a small price to pay.

Allura wiped her brow and turned over to face him, finding him lying in an awkward twist with his hips facing away from her and his chest pointing toward the ceiling. His eyes were closed, his face flushed, his breath coming in strained, panting huffs. She frowned. “Lotor…are you alright?”

His eyes snapped open again, and he smiled easily at her. “More than alright,” he said with a soft chuckle, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her in. “Suppose I was wound a bit tighter than I realized. You’ve left me quite exhausted…”

She hummed and snuggled up against his chest, planting a kiss on his collarbone. “Thank you…I hope it doesn’t sound overly paranoid, me wanting to do it this way.” She bit her lip as he glanced at her. “And I hope you don’t think – stars, it’s not because I don’t _enjoy_ it-“

“Allura.”

She paused, and he smiled.

“It’s quite alright. Finding enough time to…indulge my baser instincts like that is a luxury we don’t often have in our position.” There was still an edge to his smile, a tension that she couldn’t quite place. But he nuzzled against her hair and pulled her close to him, and Allura all but forgot it as she was lulled to sleep by the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart.

* * *

It became common practice for the two of them.

It was for the best. It put Allura’s mind at ease – _both_ of their minds at ease, she hoped – and they weren’t late for a single meeting for the next two movements. Which was quite the accomplishment, because Lotor was nearly _insatiable._ Every time they had a spare moment, it seemed, he was tugging her to their chambers, or to the observatory, or one time – her idea, actually – to the cockpit of his ship docked in the hangar.

And every time she disrobed him, even partially, he was already unsheathed, rock hard and slick for her, his knot swollen and throbbing at the base of his length. But even so he kept his movements carefully measured, kept his thrusts just shallow enough to keep his knot from slipping inside, and every time they finished he pulled right out with no trouble.

It was a massive relief.

But it was also…a little disappointing.

Lotor had astounding self-control, yes, but part of what she loved so much about being intimate with him was watching that self-control crumble. She loved watching his composure dissolve and his feral, wild side come out when he pinned her to the bed and claimed her. And he was always attentive, always made sure touched her and rubbed her and rocked against her in all the right ways to make her see stars.

But it was _boring._

And that was _never_ a word she wished to use to describe their love life. It was never a word she had used to describe him at all.

And there was something else too – something that was eating at Allura every time they were together. Outside of their lovemaking lately he seemed…off. Clumsy. Distracted. Quick to snap at his guards or the paladins or any piece of technology that gave him a moment’s annoyance. He paced during peace meetings, tapped his foot during dinners, fidgeted while they ran tests on the castle’s integrated quintessence circuits.

He was _stressed._ Not that any of them weren’t, in the middle of negotiating an end to the largest and longest intergalactic war that the universe had ever known, but Lotor wasn’t the kind of person to let that show. Not like this.

So tonight, she vowed to herself to make it all about him.

She was clear with Coran and Kolivan and the paladins that there were to be no meetings scheduled that evening. No interruptions. Not unless the ship was in imminent danger of being destroyed or someone was about to keel over and die right there in the hallway. She spent the next half a varga setting out candles around the bed, filling the room with the soft scent of Olkarion snow lilies and juniberries.

As a finishing touch, she pulled on a lacy nightgown that left very little to the imagination. If anything at all. And then she waited.

She didn’t have to wait long. Lotor entered just a few dobashes after she’d gotten comfortable on the bed, his shoulders hunched and his brow pinched, his fingers curled against his palms. His claws pressed against his own skin.

Stars, he must have needed this more than she realized.

He stopped in the doorway and stared at her, his eyes going wide, and she swore for a moment it looked like he had plain forgotten how to breathe. “A…Allura-“

“Ssh,” she said sweetly. “Come here.”

But Lotor’s feet stayed firmly in place. He didn’t move an inch. Allura frowned. “Lotor? Is something wrong?”

“N-“ He was starting to say _no,_ but the word never managed to make its way past his lips. “I…Allura, what…what is all this?”

“It’s for you, of course.” She made a point to get her smile back, making it as sultry as she could manage. “You’ve been so on-edge lately. I thought…well, I thought you could use some stress relief.”

For a moment, Lotor looked up toward the ceiling, his lips moving silently as if he were uttering a quiet prayer. “Allura…my love…you don’t…you don’t have to do this.”

She huffed as she scooted down to the edge of the bed and got up, walking toward him and letting the nightgown swish around her thighs. “Oh, but I do…” She brought one hand up to caress his cheek. “You’ve been so… _generous_ lately, that I figured I ought to repay the favor. I don’t think I’ve come so many times in one movement before-“

The second her hand hit his skin, he recoiled, like she her fingers were red hot. He moved away, looking almost pained when he glanced up at her again, and Allura was left with her hand grasping at air while worry twisted in her gut.

“Allura, I…” He sighed. “I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“You…you can’t?” She frowned. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Sick? Is something going on?”

“No, I-“ This time the sigh was more like a groan. “Nothing like that. Just-“

“Well, what’s the harm in coming to bed? Let me take care of you. Let me feel as good as you’ve made me feel lately. Get some stress relief-”

“I can’t,” he said again.

“Why not?”

“Allura, stars, it’s not that I don’t want to – I _can’t._ ”

Something clicked in her mind. The whole picture was still out of focus, but something – an inkling – flickered to life. Her brow furrowed. “You can’t…what?”

Through gritted teeth, he forced out. “ _I. Can’t._ ” 

“Can’t have sex?”

“Can’t get _relief._ ” It exploded out of him, left him almost breathless, a deep violet flush spreading across his cheeks. “I can’t. Not…not without…”

The realization came like a jump through a wormhole – left her legs unsteady and her head swimming. “You can’t…come.” Her eyes widened. “Unless you-“ Her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh _stars._ ”

Two movements.

 _Two movements_ of sneaking off for clandestine meetings at every opportunity, of finding him hard and desperate for her. He hadn’t been insatiable. He’d been _starving._

And he hadn’t said a word.

“Lotor, _why didn’t you tell me?_ ”

He looked almost ashamed, the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers. “My pleasure is hardly as important as your comfort, Allura-“

“It quiznaking is _not!_ ” she insisted, and he finally looked at her, eyebrows arching. “You’ve been…been denying yourself all this time. You…you’ve been giving yourself blue balls!”

“Blue…balls?”

“It’s an earth thing, apparently – that’s not the point!” She reached for him again, more slowly, gently this time. Her voice softer. “Lotor…I…I am so sorry.”

His expression softened incrementally as he finally pressed his hands over hers. “It’s hardly your fault. I was only trying to…to find some kind of compromise. But now I fear that’s compromising _me._ ” He sighed, leaning forward until his head rested on her shoulder.

There it was – a glimpse of those walls crumbling again. What she’d been missing all this time. Though for a different reason.

She rubbed his back, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear. “You know…I cleared our schedules for the entire evening.”

He stiffened against her. “The…entire evening?”

With a soft nip to his ear’s pointed tip, she whispered, “Our _entire_ evening.”

She had never hit the bed so fast.

It wasn’t entirely comfortable – Lotor was still in his armor, and metal and flesh did not mix well. But he was clawing at it between kisses, practically ripping it off of his body, letting it fall piece by piece beside the bed until he was in nothing but his form-fitting undersuit, and that quickly followed as well. Allura laughed brightly as she tugged down the zipper and helped him shimmy out of it – not one of his more dignified moments, frantically stripping it off of himself like a juvenile khuljab shedding its skin – and finally ( _finally_ ) he was naked above her.

The nightgown was an almost embarrassingly easy feat to remove after all of that. Thank the ancients.

Allura felt almost guilty at how hard and slick he already was when she reached down to wrap her fingers around him. She shook the feeling off – couldn’t have it getting in the way of remedying this situation. Instead of wallowing in it, she smiled up at him, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes and giving him a few cursory strokes.

“Come now,” she purred, “Don’t make me wait any longer to have that knot inside me again.”

Lotor did not need to be told twice.

The first thrust almost knocked the wind out of her, and the sudden stretch was the slightest bit uncomfortable, but the sound that ripped its way out of Lotor’s throat more than made up for it as he buried himself to the hilt. It echoed off of the walls, left his voice so ragged that she wondered if he had just come right then and there. But when he looked at her his eyes were wide and wild, and he pulled back again, planted his hand on the headboard, and started to thrust.

Yes, _yes,_ this was what she had been missing. The wild abandon, the raw power, the blazing hot passion that burned between them as he drove her into the mattress with every movement. The growl in her ear, the hot breath on her neck, the scrape of his claws against her thigh as he lifted it for a better angle.

She moaned and gasped and _smiled._ This was bliss. It was joy. It was ecstasy. It was _perfect._

Lotor’s gasps and growls grew harsher, louder, his thrusts erratic as he drove himself impossibly deep. She held him, grounded him, watched his face contort in pleasure as he threw his head back and roared. He pulsed and throbbed inside of her – so powerfully that she could feel his release leaking past his knot and dripping down the inside of her thigh. She barely even noticed her own climax approaching until it was on her, taking her by surprise and ramming into her with enough force to leave her panting against Lotor’s chest.

Well…that had been over quickly. Though after two movements of denying himself, she could hardly blame him.

Ah, she had missed this – his knot swelling inside of her, tethering them together. Lotor all but collapsed on top of her, barely able to breathe, let alone speak, and she ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him as he came back to himself.

“My my…” she said. “Seems you needed that.”

“Mrrggh…” the emperor replied.

Allura laughed and kissed the crown of his head. “Lotor?”

“Mm…” A bit more coherent, but not by much.

“Don’t you ever keep something like that from me again, do you understand?”

He looked up at her, gave a barely perceptible nod, and dropped a kiss to the top of her breast.

It felt a bit like a promise. Allura was happy with that.


End file.
